La boite à musique
by Eva.GGB
Summary: Un petit oneshot ADMM pour tous ceux qui y croient encore, malgré la volonté de JKR de nous priver de notre ship, et a été écrit avant les révélations Pottermore.  Set during HBP.


**La boîte à musique**

La boîte à musique

Il allait mourir. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était au courant, mais il commençait à peine à réellement assimiler la nouvelle qui était venue le percuter de plein fouet ce soir là, et commençait à peine à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il avait peur, non pas de mourir, mais peur de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il ne serait plus là. Comment tout mettre en œuvre pour que Harry ait suffisamment de pistes le menant aux Horcruxes ? Il fallait qu'il commence à tout mettre en place sans plus tarder. Mais comment savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite? Il ne pouvait que supposer, mais même si grand nombre de ses suppositions s'étaient avérées justes jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait en aucun cas être certain de la tournure des événements qui allaient suivre.

Et Poudlard alors... Comment allait se passer l'année suivante pour les élèves ? Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait que deviner, mais espérait sincèrement que pour une fois, il se trompait. Bien sûr, il savait que les professeurs feraient de leur mieux, du moins de leur possible, pour rendre cette année un minimum vivable, si toutefois leurs postes étaient maintenus. Cependant, sachant que ce serait très certainement Severus qui prendrait sa place, Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop à ce sujet. Puis il restera Minerva aussi, qui en bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, se battra sûrement jusqu'au bout pour ses élèves. _Ah ma Minerva... _Pensa t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire il imaginait sa réaction si elle avait su que quelqu'un avait mis un article possessif devant son nom. Elle avait, et avait toujours eu son caractère... Si l'on mettait à part le fiasco de l'an passé, elle avait toujours été une des seules personnes sur Terre a être réellement capable de lui tenir tête, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans. Nombres d'hommes avaient, par la suite, essayé de lui tenir tête à elle, de la séduire, mais sur les quelques peu avec qui elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu, aucun n'avait tenu le coup face à son tempérament. Se surprenant à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si lui, avait essayé, Albus rétablit l'ordre de ses priorités, et se focalisa de nouveau sur les Horcruxes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant trouvé un moyen sûrement efficace de faire comprendre à Miss Granger que les Reliques jouaient un rôle important dans cette histoire, le sorcier se mit à chercher son exemplaire des contes de Beedle Le Barde. Comme pour contredire sa résolution de s'en tenir aux Horcruxes ce soir là, il tomba sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Une boite à musique. Une petite boite ronde qui tenait dans une main. Albus accordait une grande valeur à ce petit objet, qu'on lui avait offert il y a déjà quelques années de cela. C'était Minerva qui la lui avait offerte, il y a une soixantaine d'années, pour Noël. Il prit la boite dans ses mains, la posa sur son bureau moins encombré qu'à l'ordinaire, et l'ouvrit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette mélodie. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« _Entrez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton serein, tout en continuant d'observer sa boite à musique.

__ _Albus, je... Oh !, laissa échapper Minerva, surprise par l'activité de son collègue.

_ Oui, je l'ai toujours, répondit-il simplement »

Un de ses fameux « très rares » sourires se dessina sur la bouche de la directrice adjointe. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette boite. Elle avait 11 ans quand elle l'avait offerte à Dumbledore. Elle était à cette époque là, relativement solitaire, et plutôt en admiration complète devant son professeur de Métamorphose, et avait vite trouvé en lui, un modèle et un confident. Elle était au départ, réticente à lui parler d'autres choses que de travail, mais il l'avait rapidement mise en confiance, et comme il s'y attendait, elle s'était révélée extrêmement mûre pour son âge. Ainsi, ayant la volonté d'être un jour son amie, elle s'était mise en tête de lui trouver un cadeau de Noël. Elle avait économisé, et se rappelait que son professeur aimait la musique. Alors elle avait cherché... Puis s'était décidée sur une boite à musique. Elle ne savait absolument pas si c'était une bonne idée, n'avait pas pensé une minute à un éventuel refus de la part de Dumbledore, mais l'avait commandée et la lui avait offerte. Minerva sourit en se rappelant cela. Après tout, foncer dans le tas était une méthode ultime, bien connue et très utilisée chez les jeunes Gryffondor.

« _Un sorbet au citron ?

Minerva sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle regarda son mentor, haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Il la regarda avec méfiance. Jamais, au cours des dernières années, elle n'en avait accepté un seul.

_ Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ? Ajouta t-elle, réprimant un sourire.

_ J'imagine que la boite à musique et les sorbets ne sont pas la raison première de... commença t-il en lui tendant un sorbet

_ Non effectivement, coupa t-elle, Ce n'est pas plus important cependant, je voulais simplement faire une partie d'échecs, si vous aviez le temps.

_ Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit-il, j'aurais probablement eu le temps avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas avec vous.

Elle haussa les sourcils et essaya d'avoir l'air plus surprise que déçue.

_ Ne soyez pas déçue, dit-il, tout ce que je veux dire par là est que vous êtes redoutable à ce jeu et que la partie pourrait durer des heures, étant donné votre talentueuse logique. »

Seules les personnes connaissant vraiment Minerva auraient pu dire qu'elle rougissait à ce moment là. Car au fil et à mesure des années, elle avait développé plusieurs réflexes permettant de masquer ses émotions, histoire de ne jamais paraître embarrassée devant ses élèves. La seule émotion qu'il était plus que facile de détecter chez elle était la colère. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le sentiment qui primait chez elle à ce moment là. Albus avait toujours été son modèle, autant que son ami. Et recevoir des compliments de sa part, équivalait à recevoir une récompense pour elle. Sa fierté n'en était que renforcée.

« _Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais remercié, dit-il en finissant son sorbet et remontant une fois de plus, sa boite à musique.

_ Pour quoi ? Répondit-elle en commençant à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore vouait un culte à ses glaces.

_ Pour tout, répondit-il en la regardant.

_ Je sais que vous chérissez vos réponses énigmatiques, mais je préférerais que vous alliez droit au but, répliqua t-elle.

_ Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de préciser, dit-il sereinement. »

Elle était trop habituée pour hausser un sourcil, et sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse claire pour l'instant, elle continua de manger son sorbet, les yeux dans le vide, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

« _Pourquoi ce chignon ? Demanda soudainement Albus.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Pourquoi ce chignon ? Répéta t-il, calmement.

_ Question de pratique.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas donner de réponses claires, je n'en donnerais pas non plus, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il sourit, et remonta, une fois de plus, la petite boite.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir offert cette boite à musique ?

Bien qu'il se soit déjà posé la question, il ne lui avait jamais demandé directement. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à lui répondre. Elle lui tourna la tête et contempla la pièce, avec un air absent qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais qui avait fait son apparition plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée.

_ Parce que je la trouvais jolie, répondit-elle simplement. Je n'avais que 11 ans, il est inutile de chercher plus loin.

_ Dans ce cas là, je reformule, pourquoi m'avoir fait un cadeau ?

_ Parce que j'en avais envie.

_ Faire des demi réponses ne vous ressemble guère Minerva, répliqua t-il d'un ton amusé.

_ Mais je continuerais tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse à ma première question, et vous savez que je tiendrais.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Ma chère Minerva, je n'en ai aucun doute, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous êtes la personne la plus têtue qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

_ Je prends ceci pour un compliment, répondit-elle d'un air faussement fier, avant de laisser échapper l'ombre d'un rire.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on l'entendait rire, pourtant. Il faut dire que les guerres qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux n'y étaient pas étrangères. Elle avait trop perdu, trop vu, pour rester la même. Cependant, malgré l'apparition d'un visible renfermement et de détails strictes -qui lui étaient quand même bien utiles pour son travail-, il lui arrivait de se laisser aller, d'être un peu plus elle même. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très droit, de relativement stricte, peut-être même très légèrement irascible, mais pas au point où elle l'était à présent.

_ Pourquoi avoir vous même abandonné tout ce pour quoi vous luttez ? Demanda t-elle, après avoir réfléchi à tout cela.

_ Qu'entendez vous par là ?

_ Je veux dire par là, pourquoi êtes vous seul assis dans ce bureau à travailler à une heure tardive en étant visiblement inquiet, sans avoir aucun réconfort derrière ? Pourquoi ni de femme ni d'enfants ?

Demanda t-elle, le fixant intensément.

_ Tout d'abord, je suis inquiet, car comme vous le savez, une autre guerre est en préparation, et cela est un sujet qui amène naturellement ce genre de sentiments. Ensuite, je vous retourne la question.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu.

_ Ce sont de sombres histoires de famille qu'il serait sage de ne pas déterrer maintenant, répondit-il, un air mélancolique venant s'installer sur son visage pendant un bref instant. Quant à vous ?

_ Je... ne sais pas. J'imagine que je considère mes élèves comme mes propres enfants. Enfin, quelques uns.

_Des privilégiés, dit-il avec un sourire.

_ Je traite tous mes élèves exactement de la même manière, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, l'air contrarié.

_ Je n'en ai pas un doute. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis que je vous connais, vous avez répondu à côté de la question.

_ Disons que j'espérais ne pas avoir à réfléchir à la réponse, dit-elle haussant les épaules tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Personne n'aurait jamais pu voir Minerva McGonagall aussi peu sûre d'elle et aussi vulnérable. Personne, sauf Albus Dumbledore, qui savait désormais qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Et à ce moment là, en la voyant pour la première fois totalement désorientée, il regretta d'en savoir si peu à ce sujet là.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, on va dire. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à ajouter, conclut-elle, tout en réfléchissant. Ou peut-être que je suis trop difficile, par rapport à ce que j'ai à offrir.

_ A mon humble avis, vous avez de quoi être difficile. Tous ceux qui affirment le contraire sont de parfaits imbéciles, dit-il simplement, en la regardant.

Et il le pensait. Après tout, elle était brillante, malgré son apparence sévère elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et était dotée d'une gentillesse peu commune, quiconque la connaissant en dehors de ses cours pouvait l'affirmer. De plus aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, elle avait été plutôt jolie. Pas renversante, mais belle, avec de longs cheveux bouclés, une peau pâle et de grands yeux verts. Certes, elle était également bornée, et très peu cordiale avec les personnes à qui elle ne portait pas un grand intérêt, mais cela semblait minime par rapport au reste.

Minerva était quelque peu gênée par la réponse de son mentor, elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais elle était encore plus gênée par le silence pesant qui l'avait suivie, pendant lequel Albus l'avait dévisagée, alors qu'elle lutait, en vain, d'empêcher le rose de lui monter aux joues.

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, ne laissez jamais personne vous faire douter de cela. Vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi bien que vous pour vous compléter, et je comprends tout à fait que ce soit délicat à trouver, affirma t-il, d'un ton plus convaincu que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Cette fois ci, elle passa directement au cramoisi. Elle choisit ce moment pour remonter la boite à musique à son tour, trop gênée par tant de compliments.

_ Savez vous pourquoi j'ai choisi cette mélodie ?

Albus déteignait visiblement sur elle, les changements de conversations brusques étaient sa marque de fabrique, pas celle de son adjointe.

_ J'imagine bientôt le savoir ? Demanda t-il, amusé par sa constatation.

_ Les notes graves forment une mélodie structurée, rassurante et posent une certaine base, tandis que les aiguës sont beaucoup moins régulières, surprennent par leur légèreté et apportent tout ce qui manque au reste de la mélodie, qui donne un ton plus irrégulier, comme plus rêveur. Les deux se complètent. »

Et c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour se retourner et le fixer intensément, avec le même regard qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle attendait une réponse précise, laissant en face d'elle un Albus qui ne pouvait clairement ignorer ni la métaphore, ni le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Ou enfin si, il le pouvait, mais elle prendrait cela comme une réponse. Elle le mettait dans une position difficile, mais elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que leur conversation prenne cette dimension. Il était partagé. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, car à ses yeux, elle méritait plus que ce qu'elle avait actuellement. Et puis c'était une des seules personnes desquelles il était proche, et il aurait tout à fait pu envisager d'être avec elle -s'il avait envisagé d'être avec quelqu'un tout court. Mais c'était aussi la mettre en danger. Il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un se serve d'elle pour l'atteindre lui. Après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius avec Harry l'année précédente, il ne semblait pas trop judicieux de montrer des liens affectifs. Et puis il allait mourir. Ce serait une relation quelque peu... ...condamnée. Cependant, elle avait été là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin -qu'il l'admette ou non-, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, et avait même été prête plusieurs fois à risquer sa vie pour lui ou simplement parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Rien que l'an passé, s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle aurait été prête à attaquer des aurors et le Ministre de la Magie en personne, juste pour le défendre. Mais il lui avait demandé de rester, alors elle était restée, et en avait subi les conséquences, d'ailleurs. Il n'était même pas passé à Ste Mangouste, et se sentit mal en le réalisant. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était cette comparaison étrange qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Car, en dépit de ses prises de position et du fait qu'elle soit suffisamment bornée pour lui tenir tête, Minerva lui était dévouée de la même manière que Bellatrix l'était à Voldemort. Bellatrix, étant donné ce petit détail, était l'une des plus grandes cibles, car l'une des plus grandes craintes, de l'Ordre. Et Albus aimerait clairement éviter qu'il en soit de même pour Minerva de l'autre côté, même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était déjà une bonne cible pour les Mangemorts.

Minerva s'autorisa à poser sa propre main sur la main blessée d'Albus. Elle avait beau apprécier les iris bleus de son ami, sa patience avait des limites et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix minutes sans rien faire et sans obtenir aucune réponse était fortement agaçant à son goût.

« _ Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda t-il, toujours en essayant de se décider.

_ Et bien, je dirais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, que...

_ Pourquoi pas avant ? Coupa Albus.

_ Il faut un certain temps pour réaliser certaines choses, reprit-elle, sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas...

_ C'est une première, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

_ Oui et bien je n'aime pas particulièrement me retrouver dans ce genre de situations.

_ Et moi je n'aime pas particulièrement être confronté à des choix difficiles.

_ Faites comme vous l'auriez fait pour n'importe quel autre choix. Tranchez, dit-elle en le regardant simplement.

_ Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple décision sans conséquences, reprit-il d'un ton grave.

_ Vous avez pris des décisions ayant beaucoup plus de conséquences que celles ci.

Elle le fixait, avec un regard ferme, indiquant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas se défiler. Elle était gênée, de lui imposer cela, et avait clairement l'impression que sa démarche était inappropriée, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

Lui, commençait à se demander depuis combien de temps la situation était ainsi. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, et pria pour qu'aucune de ses actions antérieures eurent de conséquences négatives sur sa vie. Et il repensa donc à ses actions, à ses choix tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux, on entendait plus que la petite boîte. Minerva se mit à penser dans son coin en détachant ses cheveux, se préparant à aller se coucher avant que la situation empire. Elle se leva, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

_ Bonne nuit Albus, dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Peut-être que lui estimait qu'il ne méritait personne, que ses erreurs avaient été trop graves pour qu'il puisse se donner la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais elle, elle méritait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. De plus ce serait mentir, que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité. Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la porte.

_ Minerva..., chuchota t-il, en la retenant de partir. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. C'est dangereux, c'est... »

Le fait qu'il l'empêche de partir lui redonna un peu de confiance en elle, et elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de ses avertissements, en passant les mains derrière sa nuque et en l'embrassant. Ne sentant aucune réponse de sa part, elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner, lorsqu'il daigna enfin passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ce n'était peut-être ni l'environnement idéal, ni l'âge idéal pour commencer une relation, mais c'était le bon moment. Aucun d'eux n'auraient su décrire le réconfort et la satisfaction qu'elle leur avait apportée, après avoir été seuls pendant trop longtemps. La boîte à musique avait pris une place définitive sur le bureau d'Albus, et sa mélodie avait changé : les deux parts qu'elle jouait jusqu'à présent successivement, se laissaient désormais écouter en même temps : la mélodie était à présent complète. Jusqu'à un soir, du moins.

Albus se dirigeait vers le bureau de Minerva, pour la dernière fois. Au fond, il le savait. Contrairement à d'habitude, le sourire qu'il vit sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut ne le rendit pas heureux, et aucun sourire ne vint se dessiner sur son visage en réponse. Remarquant ce petit détail, elle se leva, décidée à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Albus ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

_ Je dois partir avec Harry. Il faudrait patrouiller dans le château. Tu peux prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle, évidemment.

_ Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

_ C'est moi qui devrait dire cela, répondit-elle, le regardant avec inquiétude.

Et elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, car ce soir là, lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule dans ce qui avait été le bureau de Dumbledore, la petite boîte à musique ne joua plus que les notes graves.

* * *

><p><em>Ça m'est passé par la tête, et il fallait que j'écrive ce petit oneshot. Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Une critique ? Les reviews sont là pour ça ! Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre d'ailleurs =) Merci de la lecture ! Have a nice day.<em>

_Eva_


End file.
